


First Time

by LHsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Harry Styles - Freeform, Just Sex, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, No Plot, Short & Sweet, Virgin!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHsmut/pseuds/LHsmut
Summary: The first time is almost always scary, but Louis does his best to make Harry feel safe.





	First Time

To say they were nervous was an understatement. It was the first time they'd ever gone anywhere past a handjob, and both parties were unfamiliar with the event. Louis had done all he could to make sure Harry was safe and comfortable, but his nervousness still shone through.

Harry had a pillow beneath him to keep him comfortable, but that didn't ease any worry. His green eyes flickered back and forth between Louis and the bottle of lube he held. He bit his lip and waited.

Finally, Louis moved over to Harry and spread his legs. He was naked and exposed, and Harry wasn't used to it. He was afraid Louis would judge him for some reason. If he was, he hadn't said anything. Louis simply hummed quietly and poured some lube onto his fingers, cursing when some of it spilled onto the floor. A finger pressed against Harry's hole, and he circled the entrance. Harry jumped and hissed. So cold...

"You ready?" Louis asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"Uh...yeah."

"That didn't sound too sure."

Harry sighed and rolled his head to the side. "I'm ready, Lou."

Louis gently tapped his thigh and smiled wide. "Good boy. And what are the words?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Your kinks are showing..." He smiled back down at him. "Red means to stop, yellow means to slow down, and green means 'I'm okay'."

Louis nodded, did a silent countdown in his head, then slowly pushed a finger in. Harry jumped again and his dick twitched. It felt weird having a finger inside of him. How would it feel with something bigger? His face contorted into one of discomfort, and Louis noticed. He hadn't even begun moving the digit yet, but he slowed anyway.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry inching across his face.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered out, shifting his hips a bit. "I'm okay. Uh, green."

His boyfriend nodded again, and pushed further in. When his finger was finally inside, he paused again and looked to Harry. His face was as red as a tomato and his eyes were squeezed shut. Half of Louis wanted to force him to open his eyes (he loved seeing the emerald green), but decided against it. After waiting for a few moments, he pulled back and moved it forward. Every once in awhile, Harry would make a tiny grunt, but otherwise seemed fine.

Then, Louis curled his finger and Harry yelped, hips jerking upwards. His eyes shot open and his pale hands gripped the sheets below him. Louis smirked and did it again, reveling in the sounds Harry made.

"Fuck, Lou, please."

His smirk widening, Louis slipped in another finger and pressed down harder on his prostate. Harry's hips bucked into the air and he threw his head back, teeth clenched with a whine slipping through.

"Louis, I'm f-fine, I'm good, now fuck me, please-"

"Harry, I literally just put finger number two in. I can't just...you know. It would hurt."

Harry whined and pouted. "Louis..."

"Harry," Louis mocked, rolling his eyes playfully. Just to please his boyfriend, he went ahead and slipped a third into him. It stretched him in a way that looked almost painful, but Harry didn't seem to care. He rolled against his fingers and nearly sobbed when Louis pressed against his prostate again and again. Eventually, Harry whined and moaned, clearly happy with what Louis was doing.

"Louis, please!"

"Are you sure, Haz?"

"Yes! God, yes, please, I want-"

Louis cut him off by pressing against the spot one last time, then pulled out. He unzipped his pants, pulled them off, and covered his dick in lube. He paused as he looked to Harry for confirmation.

"Green. The light is green, now please go-"

Louis couldn't help but laugh. Harry frowned, but his face twisted into one of pleasure as soon as Louis pushed in. The older held Harry's hips and bit his lip as he pushed in. He was still so tight...how did it not hurt?

"Mm..."

Harry looked so happy, and that in turn made Louis’ chest swell with pride. He waited for a moment. No need to rush and hurt his lover. Only when Harry made a high whine did he begin to move. He knew it had to feel weird for the other, so he kept a slow pace.

Harry stared up at his boyfriend and smiled at just how focused he looked. Face red and eyes squeezed shut, he looked like he was genuinely trying to concentrate. So, to ease Louis' worries, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

That must have sparked something in Louis because he moaned softly and his hips jerked forward so his cock pressed further into Harry. The younger moaned into Louis' mouth and his hands traveled down to his back. His fingers dug roughly into the soft skin there and he kissed him deeper, licking Louis' lips.

Louis pulled back and smirked down at him. He halted his movements and pulled out almost all the way. Then, he slammed forward and pushed himself back in, making sure to hit his sweet spot. Harry's back arched and he let out a moan that could only be described as pornographic.

"Louis! Fuck, d-do that again, please-!"

And Louis complied, ramming into him over and over, aiming for his prostate every time. Harry clung to him, nails digging into his back so deep he was sure he'd drawn blood. Louis growled in Harry's ear and whispered words of encouragement.

"That's it..."

"Louis, Lou, I'm close-"

"Cum for me, Haz."

As if he wanted to make sure he'd listen, he reached between them and grabbed Harry's cock, stroking him fast and thumbing his slit.

"Fuck, fuck, Louis!"

Harry came hard onto his stomach, dick twitching and spewing cum. Louis followed shortly after, pulling out and cumming onto Harry's stomach as well. They stared at each other, love in their eyes. Louis rolled off to the side and cuddled up to his boyfriend, ignoring the protests from the younger boy. Despite his groan of aggravation, Harry smiled. Louis poked his nose, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. They lay there for about an hour, not even worrying about the mess they'd made.


End file.
